


Выживание в лесу

by Derstorm



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, M/M, Shibary, fandom Antagonists 2020, тумблер-коллаж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: "Хорошо, признаю: на этот раз ты меня поймал. Что дальше?"
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Выживание в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой ["Игра для двоих"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328308). Небольшая фантазия о том, как именно Робин следил за тем, чтобы Гай соблюдал режим самоизоляции.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pcevfp5mny4h3u5/%2186878506.jpg)


End file.
